An example of a liquid ejection device prints characters and/or images by ejecting liquid through one or more nozzles onto a recording medium. When ink temperature is low (e.g., a threshold dictated by the type of ink), ink may become highly viscous, thereby making it difficult to eject ink from the nozzles and resulting in an occurrence of ejection failure. Often, inkjet printers that have facsimile functionality receive facsimile data when atmospheric temperature is low, e.g., in the early morning, and perform printing upon receipt of the facsimile data under conditions where the ink temperature is still low. These low-temperature printing conditions can cause a failure in the printing of all ink dots in a printed result, thereby causing, for example, characters to become blurred printed information to become illegible.
In order to solve such printing problems, some known inkjet printers prohibit the reception of facsimile data and the recording operation performed by an inkjet head when it is determined that an ink temperature sensed by a temperature sensor is lower than or equal to a predetermined temperature (e.g., ambient and/or ink temperature). Thereafter, when the ink temperature rises above the predetermined ink temperature, the inkjet printer permits reception of the facsimile data and removes the prohibition of the recording operation performed by the inkjet head.
In yet another known inkjet printer, both the reception of facsimile data and the printing of facsimile data onto a recording medium may be prohibited when the ink temperature is low. Nevertheless, such a configuration may prevent printing from starting until the ink temperature rises to a predetermined temperature even when information received via facsimile communication is desired to be confirmed at once, for example, in the early morning. Thus, it may be impossible to confirm the information until printing is performed after the ink temperature rises at or above the predetermined temperature. The same problem may also occur in a printer that might not have a facsimile function. That is, even when it is desired to perform printing immediately from a personal computer (“PC”), printing may be prevented from starting until an ink temperature in the printer rises to a certain temperature.